Sight Unseen
by Care1
Summary: House deals with new problems and old demons
1. Chapter 1: The Lobby

Sight Unseen

A House MD Fiction

By C.W

Summary: What happens when House loses the ability to control his life?

**PPTH Lobby: **

House walked into the place of his worst nightmare, the lobby outside the walk in clinic. The sun shone brightly, beckoning House hide from the world. He was getting an excruciating headache. Almost ready to leave, He encounters the one thing that can stop him – Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine.

Her demeanor surprised him a little, she was almost cheerful. This scared him the most. "House!" she smiled as the met in the center of the lobby. "You owe me 5 clinic hours. Do them today or I'll make it 10." House smiled. Things were as they should be. "Good to see you to Dr. Cuddy. Just let me put my things in the office and I'll be right back."

She smirked, "I'll just come with you. I need to talk to Foreman and Chase. Neurology is getting behind in diagnostics. And since you don't have a case right now, I'm loaning them out."

He shrugged, "What about Cameron?" The elevator doors opened. "Oh she's all yours. Don't do anything that I might regret." House pouted and Cuddy wasn't moved. "Hurry up and get down to the Clinic." He nodded as she left. He pulled out his I Pod. _I need_ _just a moment to rest my eyes. _House turned up the volume and closed his eyes.

House woke up later to Cameron's penlight. "What do you think your doing?" He asked.

"I've been trying to wake you for twenty minutes." House gave her a dirty look. "What? It's never taken this long before." House tried to get up but fell back down. "You've got clouding in one eye." Cameron stepped over to his desk. "Page Dr Cuddy, I found House."

Dr Cuddy blew in his office so quickly that House thought a hurricane roar in, Hurricane Lisa. "What do you think your doing – blowing off clinic duty? I should give you double hours for the next four months." Cameron watched House's reaction. There was none, nothing at all. "Dr. Cuddy, something's wrong." She pointed to House, his glazed eyes almost cutting though Cuddy. "Get a gurney down here now. Did he tell you what had happened?" Cameron shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2: CT Scan

**CT scan: G House - Head and Neck. **

After a quick stop in the ER, an alert House was trying to lie still as Cuddy and Cameron watched the screen.

House tried to get their attention, "Hey Girls?"

Cameron spoke. "We're almost done, what do you need?"

"Call Tim Meyers in for a consult." House said matter of factly.

"Dr. Meyers is an ophthalmologist. What's going on?" Cuddy took over.

House cleared his throat. "My eyes aren't focus properly."

That was all the Cuddy needed to hear. She picked up the phone. "Page Dr. Meyers, have him meet us in room 325." Cameron walked into the room to help transfer House to the gurney. Before they started out, House stopped them. "Elevate my head, if you please. I can't see anything right now." Cameron raised his head. Closing his eyes, House waited for them to stop.

The gurney stopped and House's ears perked up. "Nice to see you again, Greg. What's with the consult?"

"I wish I could say the same thing Tim."

Dr. Meyers looked at House. Quickly he took out a scope and checked his eyes.

"Greg, when did you get the blow?" Cuddy and Cameron looked puzzled.

"Friday, sometime after midnight, I don't remember much after Wilson left the bar."

Dr. Meyers turned to Cuddy "Did you get a CT Scan?" She handed the folded over.

"Greg I think you know just as well as I do what your problem is." Dr, Meyers said.

Both Cameron and Cuddy could ask a question, House had the answer. "Hyphema."

Dr. Meyers nodded gravely. "Yes, Traumatic is my guess - grade 2 in the right, close to grade 3 in the left eye. We'll start the tests right away; I need to know the pressure quickly."

He left the room to gather his materials. Cuddy and Cameron went to his side. House began to bark out orders. "I need you to send messages to the consults we've agreed to take. Send them to the top name on the list. You know the one under mine."

"Relax House, I'll handle everything." Cuddy walked out to deal with hospital business. Cameron stood by waiting and watching. A nurse walked in with the items Dr. Meyer would need.

Meyer walked in. "Are we ready?" He asked. Cameron tired moved away, but House grabbed her hand. Something in his touch told her to stay. Quickly Meyer worked though the exam. He turned off the slit lamp. "Greg, the intraocular pressure in the right is 20 mm hg. The left eye is 35. We're going to keep you here for a few days. The nurse will be in to put drops and shields on your eyes."

House nodded. "It going to be quite strange and nerve racking but I need you to be calm. I'm going to give you a sedative to take the edge off." Dr. Meyers wrote something in his chart and turned to leave. Cameron walked out with him. "Dr. Meyers?" He turned to the nurse's station. "Dr House takes a large amount to Vicodin." He nodded. "Dr. Cuddy told me also, the sedative is just fine." Cameron breathed a side of relief. "You seem to be a calming influence on House right now. You should be in there when they put the shields on."

Cameron nodded and return to House's side. Meyer watched as House took her hand again. He had heard the rumors about House and his young "duckling". Everyone thought she was crazy for wanting him. They also thought House was crazy for not jumping at the chance. Meyer chuckled to himself not knowing what he had set into motion.

**Two hours later: **

House sat up in his bed. His mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. The sedative he had been given was just enough to stop the new source of pain. But it was not enough to calm him completely. The darkness was getting to him. Not being able to see was like taking a connection from the world.

Cameron staying close was oddly comforting. It wasn't like when his leg happened and Stacy stayed with him. He wanted to do things one way and Stacy did the opposite. His mind told him that Cameron would do what he wanted – it was only one thing that could be done.

He took her hand, feeling a connection to the world around him. The door slid open, "Well it's about time you showed up. I would have expected them to call you first Wilson, seeing as we are living together." A surprised Wilson looked at Cameron who shrugged her shoulders. She went back to House's hand. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your silly French shoes – they have a distinct click." House mused. "Well your other senses are greatly enhanced, sense of hearing and touch are really enhanced." _Cameron must be blushing right now - _ House mused. He felt her try and move her hand. House tightened his grasp, telling her not to move yet. "Wilson could you get a few things for me, as you can see I'm not going to be there for a few days." Cameron handed Wilson the list.

Wilson left promising to return in the morning. That left House alone with Cameron for the first time. "Are you ok?" She asked after moment of awkward silence. "I'm fine." House answered still holding her hand. "I'd better be going." Cameron turned to leave. House didn't let go of her hand. "Could you stay with me for a while – just until I fall asleep?" Cameron pulled a chair up to the bed. She took his hand and stoked it.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Hours Later

**Two hours later: **

House sat up in his bed. His mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. The sedative he had been given was just enough to stop the new source of pain. But it was not enough to calm him completely. The darkness was getting to him. Not being able to see was like taking a connection from the world.

Cameron staying close was oddly comforting. It wasn't like when his leg happened and Stacy stayed with him. He wanted to do things one way and Stacy did the opposite. His mind told him that Cameron would do what he wanted – it was only one thing that could be done.

He took her hand, feeling a connection to the world around him. The door slid open, "Well it's about time you showed up. I would have expected them to call you first Wilson, seeing as we are living together." A surprised Wilson looked at Cameron who shrugged her shoulders. She went back to House's hand. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your silly French shoes – they have a distinct click." House mused. "Well your other senses are greatly enhanced, sense of hearing and touch are really enhanced." _Cameron must be blushing right now - _ House mused. He felt her try and move her hand. House tightened his grasp, telling her not to move yet. "Wilson could you get a few things for me, as you can see I'm not going to be there for a few days." Cameron handed Wilson the list.

Wilson left promising to return in the morning. That left House alone with Cameron for the first time. "Are you ok?" She asked after moment of awkward silence. "I'm fine." House answered still holding her hand. "I'd better be going." Cameron turned to leave. House didn't let go of her hand. "Could you stay with me for a while – just until I fall asleep?" Cameron pulled a chair up to the bed. She took his hand and stoked it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

**Next Day:**

Wilson walked into the lobby with the bag of items House requested. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next at the hospital with House out of commission for a while. He didn't even want entertain the possibility of House losing his eye sight. Things were going to change for House; it would have to no doubt.

Wilson turned the corner toward his room before heading on rounds. Something inside told him not to be surprised at what he saw, but James Wilson let out a small squeak. House was in bed – stroking Cameron's head. He smiled as he walked into the room. "Good Morning Greg, how do you feel today?" As Wilson finished, Cameron woke up. "Good morning Dr. Cameron, did you sleep well?" He questioned. Cameron didn't have a chance to answer. Dr Meyer came in. "How did you sleep last night?" House gave him thumbs up. "It's time to check the pressure, if everyone would step outside."

Cameron stood up. "House, I need to go home and change. I'll come back in a couple of hours. Can I bring you anything?" He smiled and squeezed her hand. She nodded to the doctors and left. Wilson said that he'd be right back. "Cameron!" She turned. "Thank you for watching over him last night. The nurses said that he behaved very well." Cameron blushed. "Tell him I'll bring him some lunch when I get back."

**Cameron's apartment:**

Cameron opened the door. Last night had been both a dream and a nightmare. The memories of her husband's fight with cancer, the long hours spent holding his hand, soothing his mind, helping him though his pain. Last night, she began a similar journey. _Can I handle this? Can I go through this again?_ She had to convince herself that this wasn't the same. House wasn't going to die.

She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She was hoping the water would wash the stress away. Her mind was speeding. _What will happen if House is blind? What would happen to the Department? What would happen to all of them?_

Cameron had to focus on the positive, for him as well as her. Two hours later, Cameron was back in her car on the way back to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: House's Room

**House's room:**

Darkness wasn't a friend, no matter what Simon and Garfinkle said. It was frightening and cold. The night wasn't pleasant at all. A person could lose control in the night. House hated not being in control. The month with Foreman in charge, though entertaining, was tough. But the thing he hated the most was depending on people – being helpless.

The nurse had come in and gave him the eye drops. For a brief moment, House caught a glimpse of light – a glimpse of control. Now he was back in the darkness.

Cameron would be back soon, he said to himself – she would be talking about anything and everything. From gossip in the hospital (mostly about him right now) to boring cases she'd heard about in the clinic. Cuddy had allowed Cameron out of her clinic duty to help with House's needs much to the delight of both House and the nursing staff.

Until she arrived, House would have to be content with listening to the sounds of the Hospital. Shuffling of nurses shoes, low hums of the florescent lights. He heard the sound of the gurney with the squeaky wheel bringing someone back from Radiology. A smell of sweet ambrosia wafted through the hall. Cameron had come through again. House smiled as he waited for lunch.

Cameron smiled when she saw the smile of House's face. _ Wilson was right about the other high-end senses. _ "Ready for lunch I see. What did Dr. Meyer say?" She asked as she arranged his lunch in front of him. "He said the pressure was coming down. He thinks maybe another day or two." He tired to grab at the bag, but got a slap from Cameron.

"Wait until I get things set. In front of you is your sandwich – Ruben, no pickles. To your right, you have your drink." House reached for the glass. "Thank you, this is really good. Would you do something for me?" Cameron finished arranging her lunch and sat down. "Sure, what do you need?" House reached for the sandwich, nearly missing his mouth. "Talk to me. I don't care about what - I just need to hear your voice." Cameron choked up a little and began to talk about anything she could think of.

House listened to her speak. His mind began to form pictures of each story she told. He pictured a young girl in pig tails running to hug her father. She told him about softball high school tournaments and dances. He wondered about her husband, but knew better than to ask.

The nurse came in to put drops in his eyes. The light came in, almost blinding him. He really wasn't sure – but he thought he saw her smiling. The darkness covered him again. Soon it will be over – one way or the other.

After the nurse left, they both sat quietly. He didn't say anything about what he saw, he couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6: Later That Evening

**Later that evening: **

House was listening to the I Pod Wilson had brought that morning. He became lost in the music and lost in his thoughts. _What was he doing? Haven't I been trying to discourage her for the past year?_ He grew tired and slipped of the ear pieces. He heard the familiar clicking of shoes on the floor. "Good evening Wilson. What did you bring me?" Wilson put the bag on his table. He arranged the items and pushed it in front of the bed. "Hamburger, fries and a chocolate shake – I told them no pickles."

He reached to get a fry – but ended up with a fist full of chocolate shake. "Wilson – you need to tell me where things are on the table." Wilson chuckled and grabbed a towel and wiped off the mess. He moved the fries and arranged the food in the way that he had seen Cameron do. "You look like you need to talk. I'm willing to listen."

House sifted uncomfortably in his bed. "You know Cameron had been here quite a bit." Wilson smiled – he knew what was coming. "She does work here." It took everything for Wilson not to laugh out loud. "You know what I mean, she's been with me."

"What are you getting at House?" Wilson asked, sure that he knew the answer. "I liked it. I like having her around. Is that weird?" Wilson folded his arms and shook his head. At last – the light had come on.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked. House though about it. _What did he want? Could he do this again – would he it be different. Would she be different?_

House just didn't know. "You will have to decide what it is you want. But remember, there is another person in this story. You can get away with what you did the last time. She may not come back this time."

Wilson's words hit home. House knew he was right. "I know, I know." House would have to wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow would change everything once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7:Moment of Truth

**The moment of truth:**

He knew she would be there. He made his choice and he planned to stick to it. Cameron took her place at House's side. He was really nervous; he hoped that it wouldn't show.

Tim Meyer walked in with his nurse. "Are you ready House?" House took Cameron's hand. Meyers continued. "The pressure in both of your eyes has gone down to normal. I have no reason to think that you won't have complete recovery of your sight." He nodded to Wilson, who in turn shut off the lights. Everyone held their breath – House tightening his hold on Cameron's hand.

Meyers took the first shield off. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you." The second shield came off. Meyers looked at House. "Ok, open your eyes slowly." House opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, slightly out of focus. House closed his eyes again. _Damn it. _That was the only thing he could say.

"Take it easy House, try it again." Meyer encouraged. Cameron gave hiss hand a squeeze. Taking a deep breathe, House tried again. He opened his eyes and kept them open. The sight before him was pretty good. Wilson looked a little ruffled. He turned to look for Cameron. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Wilson exhaled the breath he was holding. Everyone smiled. "Now I'm going to set you up with eye exams every six months. No ducking me." Cameron took the paperwork. "I'll make sure he'll be there."

Everyone filtered out of the room leaving Cameron and House alone. "I wanted to thank you for everything the past few days. I don't deserve what you gave me." He still held her hand. "I have a present for you." House was like a kid at Christmas. She placed the box in his hand. "Incredible – these are perfect." House slipped on the sunglasses. He looked at her. "How do I look?" Cameron chuckled. "James Dean – I couldn't believe it with my own eyes."

"Let's get you out of here." Cameron said gathering his bag, after House had a chance to change. "We'll pick up Chinese on the way home." A nurse opened the door - wheelchair in tow. House shook his head. "No way – I don't use wheelchairs. I don't care what anyone says." Cameron put his bag back on the bed. The nurse folded his arms – not moving. House tried to walk out, but couldn't. Cameron had taken his cane – poking him in the shoulder. Seeing he was out numbered – House stepped into the chair.

Cameron put her hand on his shoulder. House reached up to cover hers. Without a spoken word, House and Cameron reached a new level in their relationship. He knew that they couldn't go back and he didn't want to.


End file.
